


The Bet: Love Between Rivals

by Tenuda_Kin_12345



Series: Cobra Kai Fluff and Smut Series [1]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Butt Plugs, Challenges, Cobra Kai (Web Series) Spoilers, Cobra Kai Dojo, Consensual Underage Sex, Drunk Sex, Enemas, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Getting to Know Each Other, Karate, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Out of Character, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Rival Relationship, Rival Sex, Rivalry, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutty, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Unrealistic Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenuda_Kin_12345/pseuds/Tenuda_Kin_12345
Summary: What if Sam and Tory both decides to settle their differences and rivalry in a different way?Note: This smut series is set before the events of Season 2 Episode 9.Spolier warning to those who haven't check out the series and wants to.
Relationships: Miguel Diaz/Tory Nichols, Robby Keene/Samantha LaRusso, Samantha LaRusso & Tory Nichols, Samantha LaRusso/Tory Nichols
Series: Cobra Kai Fluff and Smut Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094312
Comments: 22
Kudos: 35





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Acethegreat for getting me on board with this fantastic show, coming up with this idea and premise, as well as for spending time to discuss and work on it together with me.
> 
> If you interested in any future development of the story and other smuts coming soon feel free to head to https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405485 to find all my polls.  
> Cobra Kai Polls:  
> What Miguel X Sam smut premise would you prefer? (New)   
> Link: https://strawpoll.com/61wq7qwh2
> 
> What Cobra Kai threesome smut pairing would you prefer? (New)   
> Link:https://strawpoll.com/ess7ez41j
> 
> What kinks would you like to see explored in a Miguel X Sam smut? (New)   
> Link: https://strawpoll.com/bv1pd2955
> 
> What Cobra Kai pairings would you like to see most?   
> Link:https://strawpoll.com/uabr6ydo2
> 
> What kinks would you like to see explored in a Miguel X Sam smut? (New)  
> Link: https://strawpoll.com/bv1pd2955
> 
> And yes (if you're wondering), I am currently working on a Sam/Miguel smut with Acethegreat. If you have any great ideas or premise that you would like to share, feel free to comment down below or just contact me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How things all began, a simple challenge and bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Acethegreat for getting me on board with this fantastic show, coming up with this idea and premise, as well as for spending time to discuss and work on it together with me.
> 
> If you interested in any future development of the story and other smuts coming soon feel free to head to https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405485 to find all my polls.  
> Cobra Kai Polls:  
> What Cobra Kai pairings would you like to see most?  
> Link:https://strawpoll.com/uabr6ydo2

“So… what now?” Sam asked pantingly. She was laying on the floor of the last place she thought she would be the dojo of Cobra Kai. Sam’s groaned as she tried to get up, a little worn out from fighting the girl who was now laying tiredly beside her, Tory Nichols.

Samantha LaRusso and Tory Nichols haven’t been the best of friends ever since they met, in fact, they were very much rivals. Their first meeting was not exactly the smoothest one either, with Sam mistaking Tory being the one who stole her mother’s purse and Tory pushing Sam, sending her crashing down on a table of food. Their rivalry got worse when Cobra Kai and Miyagi Do began going head-to-head. The last confrontation they had was in the skate mall, where things got worse between them.

Both tired of the rivalry between them, Sam made a deal with Tory, a karate fight between them, only them, no one else. They will fight until one of them gives up, it will prove who is the better amongst them and stop the rivalry between them once and for all.

“Fine… but I would like to add one more detail to the deal,” Tory said when Sam proposed the deal. “The losers have to be the winners bitch for 3 days,” Tory added. “She has to do anything the winner says, after that, we’ll be even,” Tory added.

“Fair enough, you seem pretty confident about this,” Sam commented.

“Hmmph… why should I be scared, I’m better than you anyway,” Tory scoffed. “You’re a princess after all.”

“We shall see,” Sam said.

“Anyway, where will we fight?” asked Tory casually.

“I’m not sure actually-”

“Cobra Kai dojo, 8 tonight,” Tory interrupted.

“What? You better not spring an ambush on me,” Sam warned.

“Nah, if I want to beat you, I’m going to do it myself,” Tory said smirkingly.

“I wouldn’t be too overconfident if I was you,” Sam answered.

“We shall see who is the overconfident one, tonight,” Tory said.

Tory groaned in pain as she got up. She hasn’t expected the LaRusso girl to have some tricks up her sleeves to take her down. Tory clearly underestimated her opponent. “And now, I have to be this girl’s bitch for 3 days… Urgh…” Tory thought to herself.

“What are you talking about? You beat me,” Tory said grudgingly, wiping blood off her face as get sits up beside Sam. “I should be the one asking you what now.”

“Not sure… actually, just wanted to finish this stupid rivalry before someone gets hurt,” Sam said looking around the place. “Didn’t expect that I would beat you though.”

“Hmmph… you got lucky,” Tory scoffed.

“Whatever, you lost, I win, fair and square,” Sam reminded.

“Yeah, whatever, it’s just 3 days anyway,” Tory shrugged. “What you want me to do?”

“I seriously have no idea. I told you, I didn’t think that much when I walked in here, probably because you straight up attacked me first,” Sam answered, massaging her temples.

“So, you have anything in mind for me?” asked Tory as she sits on the floor beside Sam.

“Probably going to get you to do a couple of chores for me, carry my stuff, maybe even help to clean that mess the Cobra Kai’s made at our dojo,” Sam said as she glared at Tory one mentioning that.

“Hey, I had nothing to do with that, it was probably the boys,” Tory answered. “Anyway, that’s all?”

“Yeah, what were you expecting?” asked Sam confused.

“I don’t know. I’m your bitch for 3 days and this is all you’ve planned for me?” asked Tory sarcastically.

“Seriously, why do you keep on putting it like that, can’t you say it in a nicer way,” asked Sam.

“Oh alright, I’m supposed to be your ’sex slave’ for 3 days,” Tory revealed, emphasizing the words ‘sex slave’.

“W- What…” Sam stuttered. She hasn’t expected or even thought that Tory would put something sexual for the bet.

“Oh, don’t tell me the princess doesn’t know what that means,” Tory teased.

“I know what a sex slave is, but I didn't know anything sexual was on the line when you challenged… shit… should have clarified that before we went straight in,” Sam muttered.

“Well, guess you’re probably glad that you didn’t lose to me then,” Tory said plainly. “You would probably be so freaked out if I had won.”

“What did you have in mind for me anyway?” Sam asked curiously.

“Well, I was gonna rip off your clothes, and fuck all your holes… maybe have the Cobras have their way with you,” Tory said casually.

“What the… how can you say that to me so calmly?” Sam asked, surprised by the plans Tory had for her. She was mentally thanking the heavens that she won the fight, not having to endure those things. “That is so… extreme, and since when did we include sexual assault in the bet?”

“Girl… that is what being someone’s bitch means, doing whatever they want,” Tory explained. “Plus, you would have got so used to it, you’ll probably love it.”

“And who said I was going to just let you rip my clothes off me? And let you make the boys do me?” asked Sam challengingly.

“Well, you did agree to the deal. Didn’t think a LaRusso will go back on her word, so you would have let me do it anyway,” Tory shrugged.

“Hmph… should have really gone through the details before we went down like this… I’m so glad I won… whatever you planned for me sounds so gross,” Sam said.

“It’s not really that bad,” Tory interrupted Sam.

“What? Having the Cobras fuck me is not that bad?” Sam asked scoffingly.

“And piss on you too,” Tory added.

“What the hell? That is so gross,” Sam said disgustedly. “I suppose a perv like you done that before,” Sam scoffed.

“Nah, the idea of being pissed on is hot but is not something you would let anyone just do,” Tory shrugged. “You’re easily disgusted by all this stuff; suppose you haven’t got laid?”

“Well… I had sex… once,” Sam admitted, feeling a little embarrassed to talk about this in front of Tory.

“Miguel?” Tory asked.

“No…. we were getting there… but then… never mind…” Sam said awkwardly.

“Well, you sure took your time with him. I’m honestly surprised he still wants to be with you,” Tory scoffed mockingly.

“Don’t you dare talk about Miguel like that,” Sam growled, glaring at Tory. “And I’m not a slut, unlike you.”

“There is nothing wrong with trying things out,” Tory answered. “Just because you don’t do it doesn’t mean everyone else that does is a slut.”

“Yeah… right,” Sam said skeptically, crossing her arm. “You done it a lot of times, I bet.”

“Oh yeah, a couple of times actually, but believe me, the best would be doing it in the ass,” Tory said smirkingly. She was so sure that Sam was going to get grossed out by the topic of anal sex.

“What eww… Why would anyone want to do it in the ass?” asked Sam, grossed out. “That is so gross.”

“It’s really not that bad. You have to clean it first, of course,” Tory reasoned.

“Why am I even surprised, a perv like you… you sure do love things up your ass,” Sam scoffed. “How many guys been up there anyway?” asked Sam casually.

“No one,” Tory answered.

“What?”

“Do you have to sound so surprised?” asked Tory.

“Well, I figured that since you talk about anal sex like that, you must have done it with someone already,” Sam said.

“Hey, I’m not a pampered princess like you. I just mostly use my fingers,” Tory said, smirking as she noticed Sam’s disgusted face as she mentions anal play. “And some random stuff here and there, and a buttplug.”

“A buttplug?” Sam asked curiously.

“Yeah, I’m actually wearing one now, wanna see?” asked Tory.

“What? No!” declined Sam disgustedly, but Tory began stripping, pulling down her pants, tossing them aside, revealing her shaved crotch, clean of pubic hair and completely hairless.

“Tory… I don’t want to… “Sam said but Tory had already pulled down her panties, her ass facing Sam. Tory spreads her asscheeks, showing Sam the buttplug that plugged her asshole.

“Oh… how are you so comfortable doing that in here, in front of me,” Sam groaned.

“Oh? Is the princess grossed out?” Tory asked chuckling. “To be honest, I thought that you would be kinkier than me,” Tory teased as she pulled the buttplug out, showing Sam her gaping asshole.

“What the… Were you wearing that while fighting me just now?” Sam asked surprised.

“I pretty much wear it the whole day,” Tory answered smilingly as she inserted the buttplug back in.

“You’re really a perv,” Sam mouthed. She was put off by how disgusted she was with Tory.

“Let’s see whether you still call me a perv when I turn you into an anal loving slut during the next 3 days,” Tory said challengingly.

“Oh, I doubt that would happen,” Sam said scoffingly.

“Hmm~ Why don’t you strip too, LaRusso?” Tory suggested mockingly.

“And why should I do that?” asked Sam.

“Well, it’s going to be hard to be your bitch if I don’t have access to you,” Tory said sarcastically.

“I think there are some other ways to do this,” Sam answered.

“Come on LaRusso, I’ve shown you my ass plug, now show me yours,” Tory said urgingly.

“I’m not even wearing one you perv, what am I supposed to show you, my ass?” asked Sam sarcastically.

“Yeah? It’s not fair that I’m the only one half-naked,” Tory said, gesturing towards her

“I didn’t even ask you to strip in the first place,” Sam reasoned.

“Come on, princess, live a little. Or are you going to chicken out on this?” Tory asked mockingly, knowing that a hothead like Sam wouldn’t back down from the challenge.

“Fine… Urgh, I can’t believe I’m doing this,” groaned Sam as she began to pull down her pants. “The door is locked right?” Sam asked nervously gesturing towards the door of the dojo.

“Duh,” Tory answered sarcastically as she watched Sam takes off her pants and set them aside, revealing her undies.

“Hmph… cute Hello Kitty panties,” Tory said mockingly. “I thought you would be wearing something more sexy underneath. But makes sense, a princess like you-”

“Whatever… shut up,” Sam groaned embarrassedly as she moved to remove her panties, revealing her hairy pussy.

“Damn… Sam, I didn’t know you have a literal forest down there,” Tory commented as she eyed Sam’s crotch. “You know that you’re not gonna get laid with that right?”

“I wasn’t trying to in the first place, so what now? Got a problem with that too?” Sam asked grudgingly, annoyed by Tory.

“Chill girl,” Tory answered. “Relax, I’m your bitch for the next 3 days after all. But someone really needs to deal with your forest.”

“Shut up before I really regret this,” Sam growled, clenching her fist.

“Will do,” Tory made a lip zipping gesture. “So, what do you want me to do?”

“I don’t really know,” Sam said.

“Hmmm~ I have an idea,” Tory said, looking at Sam smirkingly.

“What is it?” asked Sam.

“This,” Tory said as she playfully tackled Sam onto the floors of the dojo again, spreading Sam’s leg.

“W- What are you doing Tory,” Sam asked surprised, struggling against Tory’s grasp.

“Will you be quiet. Lay down and relax for once, would you?” Tory asked scoffingly before going down on Sam’s pussy, eating her out as she stuck a finger inside her vagina, fingerfucking Sam as she thrust her fingers deep into her.

“Tory- Ahh~” Sam moaned as she felt Tory licking and fingering her vagina. Sam’s breathing became ragged as she panted. Sam was getting turned on by her rival eating her pussy out while fingering it.

“Hmm? Enjoying this already LaRusso?” asked Tory as she thrust her fingers.

“Mmm~” Sam moaned intoxicatedly.

“I’ll take that as a yes, I guess,” Tory chuckled before moving back in between her leg to focus on Sam’s pussy. Tory lapped and tonguefucked Sam’s pussy, licking up her juices that came with it while fingerfucking Sam at the same time. “Mmm~ You’re starting to get wet princess~”

“Ah~ Fuckkk~” Sam groaned out loud.

“Oh, and now the princess is cursing~” Tory teased Sam as she continued to pleasure the girl’s sensitive spots.

“Just shut up and let me enjoy this,” Sam groaned.

“Will do princess,” Tory chuckled before fully delving into Sam’s pussy, sticking three fingers into Sam’s already wet pussy, fucking her with them. “Ah… found it,” Tory said smirkingly

“Mmmff~ Fuckk~ Tory,” Sam moaned louder, intoxicated by the pleasure as Tory worked her magic on her.

Sam’s moans grew louder as her breathing grew ragged as Tory stimulates her insides, thrusting her fingers in and out of her sex, causing friction. Tory was tonguefucking and sucking Sam’s pussy, playing around with Sam’s wetness as she licked her insides and pressed her face against Sam’s bushy cunt. She could smell Sam’s scent as she ate Sam out.

“Toryy~ Ah~ Fkk~” Sam mewled as her knees buckled as Tory toyed with her clit.

“Mmm~ You’re a loud one, aren’t you?” Tory teased as she looked up at Sam briefly.

“Shut up,” Sam groaned. “Just continue whatever you’re doing,” Sam said.

Tory nodded before diving into Sam’s legs again, parting her pussy lips as she tonguefucked and fingerfucked Sam’s wet pussy, causing the girl to shudder again from her touch.

“Fuckk~ Ahh~ Tory~” Sam moaned aloud as Tory hit all the right spots while pleasuring her. “Mmmppghh~” Sam moaned. Sam could feel Tory’s finger curling around and moving inside her, touching all the right spots. Sam was in awe of how Tory knew her body even better than herself to do all that.

“Mmmm~ You’re pussy is leaking so much… Are you turned on by this LaRusso?” asked Tory seductively before diving down again.

“Fuck~ MMm~ Toryy~” Sam's moans continued to grow more rapid and louder as Tory continued to pleasure her womanhood. “Fuck~ Fuck~ Mmm~ Fuckkk~” Sam mewled as she felt herself close.

“Aww~ Someone is going to cum?” asked Tory teasingly as she began fingerfucking Sam at a faster pace, making her squirm. It was enough to set Sam off the edges and make her orgasm.

Sam arched her back as she orgasmed, waves of sensational shockwaves washes over her body again and again as she orgasm, letting out loud moans of blissful pleasure. “Mmm~ Ahh~ Fuck~ Yes~ Mmmmm~ FUCK!” Sam felt her body shuddered uncontrollably as she orgasmed, overtaken, and drunken by the pleasure that Tory has masturbated her towards.

“Mmm~ Fmm~” Tory moaned against Sam’s cunt as she hungrily lapped up Sam’s pussy grool that was drooling out of her hole, burying her face into Sam’s hairy crotch, tasting it in her mouth while Sam shuddered from her orgasm.

“Ah…” Sam lays on the floor, panting from her first orgasm while Tory got up, her face covered in a bit of Sam’s fluids.

“Fuck… Your pussy drool a lot… you know that LaRusso?” asked Tory pantingly smiling as she scooped some of Sam’s pussy grool off her face as she looks at Sam, who was laying on the floor panting. “You know, for having a literal forest down there, you smell quite good,” Tory commented.

“S- Shut it,” Sam groaned tiredly as she felt the aftershocks of her orgasm.

“Here I’m feeling generous, have a taste,” Tory offered mockingly as she dripped some of Sam’s pussy grool into the girl’s mouth, letting her taste them.

“Wait… what was that?” asked Sam as the fluid entered her mouth, tasting it. It tasted

“Your pussy grool,” Tory said casually. “Wait you mean you never tasted yourself?” asked Tory pretending to be surprised.

“Never thought of it,” Sam shrugged pantingly.

“So princess, how was it?” asked Tory after getting up as she licked the rest of Sam’s fluids from her fingers, savoring them. She was sitting beside Sam, who was still laying on the floor panting.

“It was… ok… I guess,” Sam answered awkwardly. She was still a little worn out from orgasming.

“Just ok?” Tory asked skeptically, lifting her eyebrow.

“Yeah, why?” Sam asked.

“Cause it didn’t sound like that at all. I’m actually surprised no one came knocking. You were moaning so loud,” Tory chuckled. “Slutty princess.”

“Fine,” Sam sighed, rolling her eyes. “It was surprisingly, really good.”

“Hmph thought so… Now the princess is telling the truth,” Tory chuckled.

‘Can you just stop calling me princess, don’t really like it,” Sam groaned.

“Nah, princess suit you too well,” Tory said. “Or should I call you the pampered princess? Or daddy’s good little girl?”

“Sam would be fine,” Sam said sarcastically.

“Alright princess,” Tory said, intent on annoying Sam. ‘What do you want me to do next?”

“I don’t know, just do anything to make me feel good like just now, I guess,” Sam said as she gets up a little.

“Hmm… I have the perfect idea for that,” Toey suggested. “Lay on your back princess.”

“Uhmm… okay,” Sam said unsurely, laying on the floor again.

Tory moved back beside Sam and trailed her fingers down Sam’s body. Tory begins circling around Sam’s nipples. “Tell me, princess, have you played around with your tits before?” asked Tory.

“No, why you ask?” asked Sam curiously as Tory laid Sam’s head on her folded lap.

“You’ll see,” Tory chuckles as she lightly pinched Sam’s nipples, stimulating them as they became erected, aroused from her touch. Tory could tell that Sam just stifled a moan of pleasure. “Hmm~ I see you’re loving it?”

“What are you talking about? I don’t feel anything,” Sam scoffed.

“Well, how about now?” Tory asked again smirkingly as she trails her finger, circling Sam’s areola, flicking Sam’s hardened nipples continuously non-stop.

‘Mm~ A~” Sam let out a soft moan.

“Hmm~ Feeling sensitive now, aren’t ya?” teased Tory.

“Mmm~ Fkk~” Sam groaned as Tory increased her pressure on Sam’s breasts, kneading them. “Damn… you’re good… Fuckk~” Sam mewled.

“You’re really a noisy one,” Tory chuckled as she continued to massage and toy around with Sam’s breast. “Can’t you keep quiet? People are going to hear us if we keep this up,” Tory warned jokingly.

“Mmm~ Fuckk~ Toryy~” Sam moaned as Tory started to tug and twist Sam’s nipple lightly, rolling them in her fingertips, releasing them before repeating the gesture again.

“Mmm~ I’m so jealous of you right now,” Tory commented as she moved Sam's body to lay on the ground before getting on top of her.

“Mm? Tory? What are you- Mmm~ Oh~ “Sam was interrupted when Tory took Sam’s right nipple into her mouth, twirling her tongue around it, flicking it in her mouth while her other hand continued to stimulate Sam’s left nipples. “Fuck~ It’s so damn good~ Toryy~ Don’t stop.”

“Mmm? Mmm~” Tory answered before nibbling on Sam’s nipple lightly, making her thrash around a bit.

“Hey! Don’t bite Ah~ Mmm~” Sam was once again distracted by the sensation of pleasure building up throughout the body.

“Mmm~ Enjoying yourself now? Princess?” Tory asked teasingly.

“Oh, you bet I am~” Sam groaned as she continued to be intoxicated by the pleasure she was feeling.

“Mmm~” Tory moaned as she took Sam’s other nipple in her mouth while her hand stimulates Sam’s right nipple.

“Fuck~ This is AH~ FUCK!” Sam suddenly moaned out loud as her body trembled violently, Sam’s knees buckled as well. Sam felt as if something just exploded inside her, sending multiple waves of pleasure throughout her.

Tory didn’t need Sam to tell her to know that Sam has having a nipple orgasm that just sent shockwaves of pleasure throughout her entire body. Tory just smirked at Sam as she watches her silently, rubbing her own clit while watching the girl shudder from her orgasm.

“Ah~ What was… that… I never felt something… so intense,” Sam panted after a while.

“You just orgasmed from your tits being pleasured. Don’t you tell me that you never even thought about playing with your tits before?” asked Tory sarcastically.

“Nope never thought of that,” Sam said.

“Well, I guess you never thought about playing with your shithole too I guess?” asked Tory as she quickly got up and spread Sam’s legs, revealing her pussy that was still drooling with a white substance and her asshole, before turning Sam around.

“Hey wait what?” Sam asked confused as Tory flipped her around. She hasn’t completely recovered from her second orgasm just yet.

“Get on all fours princess,” Tory said as she spread Sam’s asscheeks.

“What?” Sam asked unsurely.

“Trust me LaRusso,” Tory assured.

“Okay…” Sam said, still unsure of what Tory is about to do next as she got on all fours.

“Mmm~ you have a nice ass,” Tory commented as she spread Sam’s asscheeks roughly, spanking it lightly.

“Hey!”

“Don’t blame me. You’re the one with a nice ass,” Tory shrugged before landing another light spank on her another asscheek.

“Whatever, I’m a bit short on time, can you do whatever you were going to and just make me feel good-” Sam asked urgingly before being interrupted by Tory spitting on Sam’s asscrack before sliding a finger in. “Are you sticking a finger in my- Mmm~”

“Oh, don’t you worry LaRusso, I’m going to turn you into an anal loving slut by the end of these 3 days,” Tory snickered as she fingered Sam’s butthole, feeling her tight insides. “Damn you’re tight,” Sam groaned as she felt Sam’s anal walls clenching around her finger.

“Mmm~” Sam groaned as she felt Tory’s finger moving in her asshole, sliding in and out. Sam rested her head on her arms as Tory continued to finger her ass slowly.

“Mmm~” Tory grunted as she tried to push in another finger into Sam’s tight asshole, opening up her asscrack as she slid in her fingers.

Sam was pretty sure she never felt a sensation as weird and pleasuring as this. She has heard of people doing it in their butthole, but she was always grossed out by the thought of it. But now actually feeling it, Sam felt both weird and satisfied from having someone toying around with her most forbidden hole.

“Mmmm~ Ah~” Sam moaned raspingly as Tory continued to fingerfuck her asshole.

“Hmm~ I wonder if,” Tory trailed off as she paused for a while.

“Hey, why did you stop? And what do you- Ah~ Shit!” Sam groaned out loud as Tory buried her face between Sam’s asscheeks. Tory began rimming the other girl’s asshole, delving her tongue into Sam’s tight asscrack, thrusting her tongue in and out of it, tonguefucking her. At the same time, Tory delved her fingers into Sam’s womanhood, rubbing her clit before fingerfucking her simultaneously as she rims her.

“Ah~ Tory! Mmm~ Don’t… don’t stop!” Sam groaned from the pleasure she was feeling.

“Mmm~” Tory moaned against Sam’s asshole. She was enjoying the moment more than she thought she would. It was probably because of the fact that Sam had no idea what the deal meant in the first place that Tory isn’t submitted to kinkier ways of pleasuring Sam. As Tory lapped and tonguefucked Sam’s butthole, she could smell and taste the scent of Sam’s ass, enjoying it as she continues to rim Sam.

Sam was in awe at how good she felt from someone licking and fingering her butthole. She was now thinking about what Tory said before about doing it in the anal. “Maybe she is right… Mmm~ Oh god~” Sam thought to herself while Tory continued to rim her.

“Oh god~ Tory… Mmm~ How are you so fucking good~ Mmm~ At this~” Sam groaned intoxicatedly.

“Mmm~” Tory ignored Sam and continued to rim her asshole, spitting her saliva on her asscrack as she licked.

“Mmm~ Fuckk~ Mm~ OHH!” Sam's moans grew louder as Tory’s finger got buried deep in her asshole. She could feel Tory’s finger curling around, stimulating her. “Shit, shit… Fuck~ I’m… MMMM~ FUCK~ TORY! YES~” Sam cried out loud as she orgasmed for the third time, this time releasing a huge spurt of fluids, drenching Tory’s face.

“Oh my… I didn’t know that you’re a squirter too,” Tory exclaimed as Sam squirted on her face. “Slutty princess… Mmm~ I’m getting so turned on now,” groaned Tory as she moved her hands to her cunt, rubbing her clit as she got up.

“Fuck~ Ah~ Tory~ That was…” Sam panted tiredly, worn out from orgasming 3 times.

“Hmm~ LaRusso, wouldn’t you mind pleasuring your bitch? She is horny,” Tory called out.

“Huh? You want me to what?” asked Sam lusciously, still feeling aftershocks of the intense orgasm she had not long ago.

“Just do what I did to you earlier,” Tory answered before realizing. You never gone down on a girl before, haven’t you?” Tory asked flatly.

“Nope,” Sam answered.

“Well, at least you can practice with me now,” Tory suggested as she laid back while pulling her shirt over her head, spreading her legs as she tossed her shirt aside. “Come over here and make me cum princess.”

“Are you sure… I-” Sam said unsurely as she looked at Tory.

“Come on, I made you cum 3 times LaRusso, at least return the favor,” Tory groaned.

“Fine… alright. What should I do?” asked Sam curiously as she moved over to Tory.

“Eat my pussy duh,” Tory answered sarcastically before sighing.

“Alright,” Sam said unsurely as she moved in between Tory’s leg and got close to Tory’s pussy. Tory could feel Sam’s breaths against her womanhood. Sam looks at Tory unsurely before going down on her.

Sam was clueless. She had no idea what she was doing except for licking Tory’s vagina and trying to push her tongue into it. Sam was just messing around cluelessly in her attempts to imitate what Tory has done to her. Sam was pretty sure that she wasn’t doing a good job.

Tory knew she shouldn’t have expected anything on the LaRusso girl when she asked her to pleasure her. But this, this was just terrible. “Oh my god… I thought you were bad… but this is terrible,” Tory chuckled, mocking the girl. “You really have no clue about what you’re doing, do you?” asked Tory.

“What do you think” asked Sam sarcastically as she lifted her head a little. “I already told you I never done it with a girl before.”

“Hmm~ Seems like you’re going to need some lessons,” Tory commented as Sam got up. “Hey, where are you going?”

“Home? My dad is probably going to call me anytime now,” Sam said worryingly.

“Come on, I need to get off,” Tory said whiningly.

“It’s getting late,” Sam said as she picked her phone up, looking at the time. “Got to head home before my dad decides to go around searching for me. I’ll make it up to you tomorrow… I promise.”

“Whatever you say, princess, guess I need to get off by myself then” Tory shrugged as Sam got up hurryingly and picked up her clothes scattered on the floor. “Hey… uh… LaRusso, can you do me a favor? I know I’m your bitch for 3 days and all but…” Tory asked awkwardly, knowing that what had happened between them before.

“Maybe, as long it doesn’t involve me getting pissed on,” Sam answered jokingly as she wore her clothes.

“Don’t worry, I won’t do anything you don’t want… for now anyway. But… Uhm… can you keep this a secret. No one can find out about this… about us… especially Cobra Kai,” Tory requested sheepishly.

“Why don’t you just quit?” asked Sam curiously. “I’m sure my dad will be glad to have another student,” Sam said as Tory wore her clothes.

“I won’t,” Tory said while putting on her shirt.

“And why is that?” asked Sam, crossing her arms as she looks at her.

“I’m not a betrayer,” Tory said firmly. “After all Cobra Kai has done for me, I won’t betray them like that.”

“Fine urgh whatever… but could you at least stop beating me up whenever we face off?” Sam asked.

“We still have to pretend to hate each other if we meet in front of them. If not, they will get suspicious,” Tory explained.

“Yeah true,” Sam trailed off. “I guess we still have to throw punches at each other then,”

“I promise I won’t hit you so hard,” Tory promised.

“Kinda hard for me to believe you,” Sam said unconvinced.

“Come on we’re even now, remember? Didn’t all this time we spent together tonight prove anything?” asked Tory. “I could have turned on you anytime. Plus, I’m still your bitch for the next 3 days, right?”

“I- I guess so,” Sam said stuttering.

“So, what next for us? Princess?” asked Tory as she got up.

“I’m not sure… maybe try out anal?” asked Sam awkwardly, remembering how good she felt when Tory toyed around with her asshole.

“Oh? The princess is getting sluttier~” Tory teased. “Haha… told you I was going to turn you into an anal loving slut by the end of these 3 days,” Tory said triumphantly.

“Whatever, you started that first,” Sam retorted jokingly. “When you stuck your finger up in my ass. “

“Well, glad I got you into that,” Tory chuckled. “Though we will have to do some shopping tomorrow though.”

“Shopping? For what?” asked Sam curiously.

“For sex toys of course, how else am I going to fuck that nice ass of yours with?” asked Tory sneeringly.

“And where are we going to get them?” asked Sam curiously.

“Oh, I know a place,” Tory said smirkingly.

“Of course, you do,” Sam scoffed smilingly. “I supposed that’s where you got your buttplug from?”

“Yeah, something like that. But anyway, where are we doing it though?” asked Tory.

“My place could work,” Sam offered. “We just need to tone things down a bit.”

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about me being noisy, you should worry about yourself more,” Tory assured smirkingly.

“Yeah… right,” Sam scoffed. “You need a ride?” asked Sam.

“Nah I can walk,” Tory declined.

“It’s late,” Sam insisted. “I can give you a ride.”

“Hmm… fine,” Tory agreed. “Let’s go LaRusso.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have read finished the entire chapter, and you're wanting for more. You will be glad to hear that Acethegreat and I have already roughly mapped out at least 4 more chapters. So stay safe and stay tuned! ;)
> 
> Feel free to comment your thoughts and ideas as well.


	2. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take an interesting turn when two former rivals goes to an adult store to do a bit of shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Acethegreat for working on this story with me.

“Tory… you asked me to drive us out here to some town, and I have been driving for who knows how long. Where on Earth are we even going to?” Sam asked frustrated.

“Can’t the princess be a little more patient? You’ll see. We’re nearly there,” Tory answered. “Just… around this corner and… voila,” Tory said as Sam turned and a shop came into their view, with the sign reading “Adult Warehouse Outlet”.

“Adult Warehouse Outlet? A… sex shop? Wait… you were serious yesterday?” asked Sam surprised as she parked her car.

“Yeah? What? You gonna wuss out?” asked Tory teasingly as Sam stopped the car engines.

“Of course not,” Sam answered firmly.

“Yeah, I thought so. Plus, if you are going to make me fuck you for the next three days, you are going to need some toys,” Tory added as she got out of the car carrying her bag.

“So… This is the place where you got your buttplug I assume?” asked Sam curiously as she followed Tory after locking her car door, heading towards the sex shop.

“Yeah… well kinda,” Tory said.

“You didn’t steal it, did you?” asked Sam, but Sam already knew Tory’s answer.

“Well…”

“Urgh… so are we just going to rob this place?” asked Sam sarcastically.

“Well, I didn’t have that type of money that time so…” Tory answered.

“Well, stealing is wrong,” Sam said firmly.

“Ah… there you go, being this good girl and stuff again,” Tory chuckled mockingly. “A good daddy’s girl, being in a place like this, I wonder if anyone recognizes you,” Tory teased.

“Better not, plus I don’t think anyone would anyway,” Sam shrugged. “Anyway, let’s get in before someone recognizes us or something.”

“Aw~ Looks like someone is scared,” Tory teased.

“Shut up,” Sam scoffed as she and Tory hurried into the shop.

After the events that transpired from the day before, Tory is now Sam’s ‘bitch’ for 3 days, bound to do anything that Sam asks her to. Sam, who has just learned the nature of the bet that Tory had placed after beating her in a karate fight was so relieved to have won, knowing that the things that Tory had planned for her would be so much worse based on what she told her yesterday. Now, she is supposed to make Tory do sexual stuff with her, making Tory pleasure her and Sam has no idea where to start, she wasn’t a slut like Tory, or is she? It was probably a good thing that Tory decided to keep her word and guide Sam through this a bit, providing that Tory doesn’t plan to turn back on her words and override Sam.

Tory was so sure that she will win that fight yesterday, that was why she placed that bet. But things in the end, turned sideways for her as Sam finished her off with a move she wasn’t expecting. But as much as Tory loathe the idea of losing to Sam, a deal is a deal, she has lost, but things wasn’t as bad as it seems. Sam was such a clueless mess when it comes to stuff like this that needed Tory to ‘teach’ her, which Tory was completely fine with, and perhaps take advantage of her on the way, who knows?

Sam has never been to an adult sex shop before. She was in awe as she stepped into the store, rows of shelf filled with adult’s stuff she only seen in porn. “Damn… this place is huge,” Sam exclaimed softly. “Where do we go?”

“Just follow me princess,” Tory gestured scoffingly.

As Sam followed Tory, she couldn’t help but get distracted by the display around her, the shelves full of adult videos, mannequins that were wearing sexy outfit. She could feel herself turned on by just seeing all of these.

“The sex toys section should be just around… here,” Tory said as she stopped.

“That’s a lot to choose from,” Sam commented. “What are we even supposed to look for?”

“Stuff for us to fuck each other with?” Tory asked sarcastically. “Yeesh, sometimes I’m not sure if you’re just acting or you are genuinely a good girl.”

“Why don’t you help me pick? After all, you know these stuffs better than I do,” Sam suggested scoffingly.

“Okay then… what do you think of this?” asked Tory casually, passing a huge green-black dildo that resembled horse dick towards Sam. Sam was still eyeing the shelves of sex toys around her.

“What the… Tory, there is no freaking way that is going to fit my ass without ripping it apart,” Sam stuttered in surprise, comparing the dildo to her arm. “Gotta be about 10 inches.”

“Come on princess, gotta try stuff out,” Tory urged chucklingly.

“Nope, no way I’m doing that,” Sam rejected.

“Well, I’m your bitch so… whatever you say LaRusso,” Tory sighed scoffingly. “You’re no fun.”

“Yeah, whatever… Don’t want to destroy myself for pleasure,’ Sam answered sarcastically as she passed the dildo to Tory.

“Fine, you pick whatever strap-on you want me to fuck you with it,” Tory said as she put the horse dick back.

“Do you need to be so crude?” asked Sam annoyed

“Well, we can go back to me fucking you with that horse dick,” Tory suggested sarcastically, gesturing towards the toy.

“No! I’ll pick,” Sam immediately answered firmly.

“Sure,” Tory answered mockingly, smirking at the flustered girl as Sam looks at the row of sex toy displayed in front of her.

“So, what about this?” Sam asked picking up a strap-on dildo which size was quite small, smaller than average.

“Hell, no princess, gotta go bigger than that, or else it won’t be fun, trust me,” Tory said.

“Fine, you’re the slut after all,” Sam scoffed mockingly. “What about this?” Sam asked as she held up a strap-on dildo that was about 6-7 inches long.

“Ah… Now we’re talking,’ Tory said smilingly.

“But… that’s quite big,” Sam gulped. “Won’t it hurt?”

“Oh, for goodness sake, you’re clueless, aren’t you? Of course, we won’t just go into that. We’ll start off slow,” Tory said.

“Start off slow? What do you mean Tory?” asked Sam curiously.

“Well, we gotta get some anal beads, a few buttplugs… oh and another strap-on, maybe slightly bigger than that one… and couple of dildos…” Tory trailed off as her eyes scanned the area. “Different sizes of course.”

“You’re paying for this… right?” Sam asked sceptically. “Cause that sounds like a lot of money.”

“Nope you are, didn’t bring any,” Tory shrugged.

“This was your idea!”

“Don’t worry princess, I will make it up to you later,” Tory promised.

“Oh, you better,” Sam groaned. “This is going to cost a lot.”

“Well, good thing you’re rich, princess,” Tory chuckled.

“Well, I’m not that rich,” Sam protested.

“You’re rich enough, and I said I’ll make it up to you, remember?”

“Fine,” Sam answered reluctantly.

“Hmm… now we got the money part settled out… hm… you wanna try out whips too? asked Tory curiously.

“Whips? For what?” asked Sam.

“You seriously never watched porn before?” Tory asked sarcastically. “BDSM? Dom, sub play?”

Sam shook her head, still confused. “Not really.”

“You know what? I think you should watch some porn, seriously, don’t you get off?” asked Tory as she followed Sam.

“Sometimes,” Sam answered as she looks through a couple of dildos. “Hmm… a 6 inches one… sounds about fine… or maybe…” Sam muttered as she looks through the dildos.

“6 inches? Come on LaRusso-” Tory said.

“Hey! Don’t say my name so loud,” Sam hushed annoyed, glaring at Tory before turning back to continue choosing dildos.

“Alright… alright, don’t get so walked up,” Tory answered casually. “So, I was saying that you should go for bigger sizes.”

“Oh… I should get the 10 inches one?” Sam asked sarcastically.

“Well, I mean it won’t be going in your ass if you don’t want to so… why not?” asked Tory suggestively.

“Well, how about this. I make you take this up your butt,” Sam suggested scoffingly.

“Not a bad idea actually,” Tory smirked.

“Seriously?” Sam groaned.

“What… you’re forgetting the fact that I stuff my ass with a butt plug most of the time?” Tory asked smilingly.

“Oh yeah, how could I forget.”

“Oh, you should probably wear one for the rest of the day to prep,” Tory suggested.

“A butt plug?” asked Sam.

“Yeah… like this,” Tory said as she picked up a butt plug with a hello kitty decal on the base. “This one should suit a princess like you,” Tory mocked.

“You aren’t going to drop that… aren’t you?” asked Sam flatly.

“Nah,” Tory chuckled.

“I think I might go for something else though, something like that for almost 80 dollars. No thank you, I’m looking for something cheap and affordable,” Sam said as she looks around. “Oh… that is the butt plug you use, isn’t it?” Sam asked as she picked up the box, on it there was a picture similar to the one Tory wore.

“Yeah, great for beginners like you, I suppose,” Tory shrugged. “Three in one set, of different sizes.”

“Hmm… I might get one of these… I guess,” Sam said as she passed the box to Tory.

“Yeah, Hmm… I do need another butt plug though…” Tory said thoughtfully as she looks through the display. “Hmm… this looks interesting…. Super big XL… Hmm I’m getting this,” Tory decided as she took the toy that was as large as her fist.

“Whatever… as long you pay me back later,” Sam said shruggingly as she went through the anal toys. “This was the anal beads you were talking about?” asked Sam as she held up a wand-style anal bead.

“Something like that… but Sam… umm… That’s way too small,” Tory commented as she took it from her hands and examined it.

“I thought you said we’ll go in slow?” asked Sam.

“Yeah, but not, that slow,” Tory answered. “This might work better,” Tory said as she held up another string of anal beads.”

“Cannonball? Uhmm… that looks huge… Tory,” Sam gulped.

“Huge? … they are only the size of a… golf ball,” Tory said casually.

“How is this even pleasuring?” asked Sam curiously.

“You’ll see, you’re gonna love it so much,” Tory said smirkingly.

“Fine, get both then,” Sam shrugged.

“Both?” Tory asked.

“Well, you are going to make all of this up for me later… so yeah,” Sam said smiling.

“You know I’m not a pampered princess like you right?” Tory asked.

“Well, this was your idea, plus a deal is a deal… isn’t it?” asked Sam.

“You’re lucky I keep my word,” Tory said plainly.

“Right I am,” Sam answered as she passed the anal beads to Tory. “So, now we got dildos, butt plugs, anal beads… Oh… strap-ons?”

“Yeah, there is it, I guess we should buy two,” Tory suggested.

“Can you actually make up for all of these?” asked Sam skeptically.

“Well, I have my ways, princess,” Tory assured as she picked up a black strap-on dildo. ‘Hmm… 6 inches, perhaps 7…”

“The 6 inches one looks quite big already, you still want to go for 7?” asked Sam.

“Well, I would want to go for 8 or 9,” Tory answered sarcastically.

“Okay… 6 and 7 then,” Sam said.

“Hmm… two of both,” Tory muttered.

“What?” Sam asked as Tory puts the toys in the basket.

“Yeah, you heard me right,” Tory answered.

“Well… you said you can make it up… so whatever,” Sam shrugged.

“Oh, on second thoughts, what about this one? 6 to 7 inches?” asked Tory curiously as she picked up a double-headed strap-on toy. “This way, we both can feel pleasure at the same time, given that you’re probably as terrible at fucking as you are in eating pussy.”

“Hmm… let’s just get this then,’ Sam suggested.

“Will do princess,” Tory answered. “But let’s get two.”

“Do you have to get two of everything?” asked Sam scoffingly.

“Well, you don’t want a dildo that was just in my ass to be in your pussy… right?” asked Tory.

“We can wash it,” Sam reasoned.

“To much work,” Tory shrugged as she dropped the stuff into the basket she was carrying.

“Fine… whatever,” Sam answered, rolling her eyes at Tory. “So, what else do we have to get? Cause all the stuff basket gotta have to cost about 200 already.”

“Well, if we can save, I can always fuck you dry and bruise your little shithole,” Tory answered mockingly. “Oh~ That would be nasty.”

“Right… lube,” Sam remembered sheepishly. “Where is the lube section?”

“Follow me princess,” Tory gestured.

After a while of scouting the remaining stuff they needed, and a little awkward situation at the cashier, Sam and Tory finally got out of the store with two bags of sex toys.

“Come on, Tory… let’s go… don’t wanna get recognized,’ Sam hurried as she place all the stuff they brought in the boot.

“Yeah… princess, gee, chill a little would ya, no one here could possibly recognize you,” Tory said calmly as she placed the bag of stuff at the back of the car, arranging the stuff in the car boot. “Plus, your people don’t really come to places like this, so relax.”

“Better to be safe,” Sam answered as she looks around worryingly.

“Oh… shit,” Tory exclaimed.

“What is it?”

“Lost something,” Tory said as she stared at the boot.

“Well, then go back in and look for it,” Sam shrugged as she was about to get in the car.

“Hey, aren’t you gonna come and help me look?” asked Tory. “Probably be faster if we do it this way.”

“Urgh… fine,” Sam groaned as she got out of the car. “What are we supposed to look for?”

“Well,” Tory said as she slinged her bag over her shoulder before closing the boot. “A bracelet.”

“You wear a bracelet? Hmm... never noticed that before,” Sam said thoughtfully.

“There is a lot of thing you don’t know about me LaRusso,” Tory said as she walked away from the car. “You coming or not?”

“Coming!” Sam said after locking the car doors and walked towards Tory.

The girls entered the sex store again, exchanging awkward glances with the cashier before they start their searching.

“Tory? Where are you going?” asked Sam curiously as she noticed the girl walking hurryingly.

“I think I might know where it is… just follow me,” Tory gestured.

“All right then,” Sam said doubtfully, walking after Tory. Sam followed Tory to the back of the store, passing by the shelves until they reached the female bathrooms.

“The bathroom?” asked Sam.

“Yeah, I think I might have dropped it in there,” Tory said.

“Well, let’s go in and take a look then,” Sam said before following Tory into the bathroom.

After Sam walked into the bathroom, looking around, the bathroom was much cleaner than she thought. “So, where you might have dropped it?”

“Maybe in that stall, the last one,” Tory suggested. “I’ll take a look around here.”

“I will take a look,” Sam said before walking over to the stall and entering it. Sam looks around the stall, there wasn’t anything that resembled a bracelet at all.

“Hey Tory?” asked Sam right as she heard someone come in and stood behind her, and a click of the bathroom stall’s door being locked.

“Well… let me guess, you didn’t actually lose a bracelet… didn’t you?” asked Sam flatly, turning around to look at Tory, who was smirking at her naughtily.

“Nah, never owned one, too girly for me,” Tory shrugged.

“What are you doing?” asked Sam.

“What does it look like?” asked Tory suggestively as she hung her bag on the doorknob and opened it, taking out a bottle of lube, a butt plug and an enema.

“Are we doing that now?” asked Sam skeptically. “Plus, is an enema really necessary?”

“Well, you wanna get fucked in the ass tonight? You gonna need time to prepare princess,” Tory explained as she opened the package, taking the butt plug out.

“You know you could’ve just told me that you wanted to do this right?” asked Sam.

“Nah, where is the fun in that?” asked Tory.

“Of course, you would say that” Sam chuckled sarcastically. “But what if someone wants to use the bathroom?”

“No one comes here at this time of the day,” Tory said as she puts back the stuff except for the enema, that was still in her hand. “Well, I think so anyway… but you better stay quiet LaRusso. You don’t want the cashier girl to be checking in on us, do you?” teased Tory.

“But what if- Hey!” Sam exclaimed as Tory yanked Sam’s pants down, revealing her white cotton panties.

“Ah, no Hello Kitty panties today?” asked Tory teasingly as she fondled Sam’s wet crotch that was already making a dark patch on her panties.

“Ah… Tory!” Sam hushed embarrassedly as she clutched Tory’s hand.

“What? Are you shy?” asked Tory teasingly.

“Shut up, Tory, and just get into it,” Sam interrupted firmly.

“Sure, thing princess,” Tory answered teasingly as she grabbed the enema kit from her bag, the enema was already filled with liquid, ready to be injected. “You might wanna sit down, LaRusso.”

“Alright then,” Sam answered as she took off her shoes and slipped her panties and pants off her legs and placed them behind her before sitting down on the toilet, her feet

“How am I supposed to clean your shithole if you sit like that?” Tory asked. “Come on, spread your legs wider, move your asshole up.”

Sam moved and spread her legs, both her feet positioned on the handicapped railing besides her, sliding forward giving Tory access to her butthole.

“Will this do?”

“Yeah, damn… you’re pretty flexible LaRusso,” Tory commented as she closed in kissing Sam’s feet with her socks on.

“Uh… Tory… focus,” Sam reminded.

“Yeah, yeah,” Tory answered as she got up, admiring Sam’s posture and position. “I think I should take a pic of the princess spread eagle, don’t you agree?” Tory teased.

“Tory…” Sam groaned.

“Just kidding LaRusso,” Tory chuckled. “So… never used an enema before?” Tory asked.

“Uhm… no,” Sam answered.

“Hmm~ Then this should be interesting,” Tory said as she pressed the nozzle against Sam’s asshole

“Ah! Tory… don’t go so rough,” Sam reminded as Tory applied some lube on her asshole, before pushing the nozzle in slowly.

“It’s just the nozzle Sam, this whole pack of enema is gonna go into you,” Tory said, holding the pack of liquid in her hand as she pushed the nozzle further in.

“Ah~ slower… feels uncomfortable…” Sam groaned.

“It always does at first,” Tory explained. “You got to relax your muscles.”

“You… mm~ done this before?” asked Sam curiously. “Because you seems to be quite experienced with this.”

“Yeah, quite pleasuring as well,” Tory answered.

“How does filling your ass with liquid feels pleasuring?” Sam asked scoffingly.

“You’ll see LaRusso,” Tory smirked as she began squeezing the enema container, emptying the contents inside, making the liquid flow into Sam’s ass.

“Mmm~” Sam groaned, clenching her fist as she felt the liquid flow into her asshole, and going deeper into her, filling her insides slowly. “Fuck… I feel so… Mmm~”

“You’ll feel a bit full after everything is inside. So, try to hold it in for as long as possible,” Tory explained as she continued to squeeze the enema container.

“Mmm~ I feel… bloated,” Sam groaned.

‘Well, yeah, it is supposed to feel that way… LaRusso, you’re literally taking water from your asshole,” Tory answered sarcastically.

“Ah~ How is this… urgh~ Mmm~” Sam groaned as she felt the liquid inside her flowing.

“Alright… this is about all… yeah… it’s all in,” Tory commented as she examined the enema container. “Now, hold that in as long as possible,” Tory said as she pulled the nozzle out of Sam’s ass slowly.

“Urgh… Mmm~ This feels so weird…” Sam commented as she felt her stomach, feeling a little bloated. “How much water was that?”

“Not sure, maybe 500?” Tory said unsurely.

“500 ml?” asked Sam.

“Well, it’s not like your shithole can take 500 liters, right?” answered Tory with sarcasm in her voice.

“Yeah… right… urgh…” Sam groaned as she tried to hold the water in.

“I got to say, you still look like a cute little innocent princess, even with water in your ass,’ Tory commented chucklingly.

“Innocent?” asked Sam gruntingly.

“Well, I would say you’re pretty innocent, given that you don’t know most of the kinky stuff,” Tory said casually leaning on the wall. “Before I ‘taught’ you all of this anyway,” Tory said.

“Yeah, like I said… I’m not a sex crazy slut like you,” Sam answered grudgingly.

“Yeah, that’s rich coming from the princess hat moaned like one last night,” Tory mocked as she leaned forward. “I bet you that you’re so horny right now,” Tory said as she rubbed Sam’s clit softly.

“Mmg~ You’re intent on teasing me… aren’t you?” asked Sam groaningly as she felt Tory touch.

“Well, I’m your bitch… after all,” Tory smirked. “How is that enema doing inside you?” asked Tory as she continued to masturbate Sam’s clit.

“Mm~ Ah~ How am I even supposed to answer that question?” Sam groaned. “Fine, I guess, just feeling bloated.”

“Ah, that’s good to hear, your ass will probably be bursting water soon,’ Tory chuckled. “You might want to sit on the toilet normally… won’t get us messy this way.”

“Mmm~ Yeah~ right…” Sam groaned her body squirming from the sensation of water flowing about in her ass as she shifted position.

“You should take a look at your slutty face right now… Hmmph, so much for calling me a slut,” Tory chuckled as she continued to rubbed Sam’s clit, ruffling her hairy bush at the same time.

“Mmmff~” Sam moaned as Tory lightly yank her pubic hair.

“Mmm~ You seriously never considered shaving?” asked Tory curiously.

“No, why would I want to shave?” asked Sam.

“It feels better, trust me LaRusso,” Tory answered as she continued to pleasure Sam’s pussy.

“Oh… I feel it coming,” Sam grunted as she felt the water inside of her ass flowing downwards, soon sounds of water splashing down can be heard as the enema that was injected in Sam’s ass was being expelled into the toilet bowl. Sam has never quite felt a feeling like this, water rushing out for her tight hole. “Ah~ Mmm~ Hhh~”

“Ah~ you see, you’re already moaning like the slutty princess you are,’ Tory teased as she continued to rub her pussy. After a while, the water flow died down, Sam’s ass has expelled the last of the enema liquid.

“Mm~ seems like you’re done, LaRusso, need to check tho,” Tory said.

“Alright then,” Sam said, still feeling a bit weird as she spread her legs wide open, giving Tory a full view of her holes.

“Mmm~ isn’t that ass feeling nice and clean now?” teased Tory as she spanked Sam’s asscheeks playfully while rubbing her pussy folds.

“Well… that was… pleasuring… more than I thought it would be,” Sam said as she placed her hands against the wall.

“You see? You’re slowly liking it, aren’t you?” teased Tory as she groped Sam’s thighs as she bent down, pulling Sam’s legs to make the girl’s asshole her face facing Sam’s ass. She could still smell the scent of Sam’s crotch from her pubic hair as she got close to her rear. “Ah… you know what I said about shaving? Maybe we can drop that idea for a while, really loving the smell for it,” Tory said before burying her face into Sam’s hairy crotch, lapping at Sam’s pussy folds, delving her tongue into her pussy a little by little.

“Ah~ Mmm~ Freak~” Sam moaned as Tory began to eat her pussy, placing her hand on Tory’s head, pushing her head against her rear, edging for her to go deeper.

“Mmmm~ Fmm~” Tory moaned against Sam’s pussy as she laps up her pussy grool before lifting her face from Sam. “You know, your pussy is really grooling a lot today,” Tory teased as she fingers Sam’s wet pussy, making sloppy sounds. “Are you that turned on? Or is it because you never been in a sex store? Or is it because your fucking shithole is about to get plugged?” Tory asked as she continued to thrust her fingers in and out of Sam’s wet sex before slowing down after a short while.

“Ah~ Why… why did you stop?” asked Sam, pantingly.

“Well, want to save our energy for tonight, plus, your ass should be the one getting attention now,” Tory said before spreading Sam’s asscheeks and spitting on her ass crack. “Ah, so much cleaner than yesterday,” Tory commented as she fingerfucked Sam’s butthole.

“Mmm~” Sam muffled a moan as she moved her hands to cover her mouth while Tory began to toy around with her tight hole, spreading it and thrusting her fingers in it. It was a sensation that Sam has never expected herself to like.

“Ah~ The princess is getting turned into an ass slut,” Tory teased in an singsong tone.

“S- Shut up,” Sam groaned.

“Will do,” Tory answered before burying her face between Sam’s asscheeks, she began to rim Sam’s asshole, spitting her saliva inside Sam and lapping around it, tasting the unforgettable taste of Sam’s asshole.

“Ah~ yes~ That’s it…fuckk~ Yes~ Tory~ Mmm~” Sam moaned as Tory continued to rim her while using her hand to rub Sam’s clit. “Oh~ yes~ rim me~ Mmm~ like the slut you are~” Sam groaned intoxicatedly as she pushed Tory’s head even deeper. Then, to her disappointment, Tory lifted her head up, licking her lips. “What the hell Tory?”

“Hey, don’t need to get cranky, princess. All that was to prep your ass for this little beauty,” Tory chuckled as she got up and grab the lube and the smallest anal plug for the trio. “Mmm~ you might wanna relax your hole for this,” Tory warned as she lubed the buttplug, making it slippery, sliding it in her hand. “Ah… that’s about right.”

Sam looks at Tory as the girl lubed the buttplug. She was both feeling excited and anxious for the plug to enter her. On one hand, she was excited to try it out after Tory gave her a ‘sneak peek’ yesterday, on the other hand, the butt plug was a lot thicker and bigger than Tory’s finger and tongue altogether, making her worry that it would hurt.

“Alright, all done princess, brace yourself,” Tory said as she pressed the head of the lubed anal plug against Sam’s wet and lubed butthole, slowly slipping in.

“Mmm~ Fuckkk~” Sam moaned as she felt the butt plug slowly slipping into her ass, spreading her inside even more than before. Sam felt as her anal muscles clenched against the butt plug naturally, causing the butt plug and her anal walls to touch, giving her pleasure. “Ah~ shit~ Tory~ Mmm~” Sam groaned as Tory continued to push the rest of the length into her.

“Relax LaRusso, that’s the tip, don’t resist, and it will go in,” Tory urged as she pushed the anal plug into Sam’s asshole, all till the base of the plug. “It’s done, princess, you’re all plugged up and ready to go,” Tory said as she moved back, admiring her work on Sam.

“It’s done?” asked Sam curiously.

“Yeah, how do the princess feel?’ asked Tory jokingly.

“Well… it feels weird… in a good way,” Sam answered awkwardly as she moved around, feeling a weird pleasuring sensation in her ass as she moved, somehow, it made her even hornier than before.

“See? You’re loving it,” Tory chuckled as she got up and turned around.

“Hey! Where are you going?” asked Sam surprised.

“Out? My job here is done, isn’t it? Come in here and get your ass ready, that’s all,” Tory said casually as she zipped her bag.

“I’m still turned on!” Sam groaned. “I need to cum!”

“Well, that’s your problem LaRusso,” Tory scoffed smirkingly as she was about to get her bag and leave.

“Oh no you don’t, you’re my bitch remember?” asked Sam annoyed as she got up and grabbed Tory’s clothes, pulling Tory towards her before she could take her bag.

“Yeah? Seems like someone is finally remembering,” Tory mocked, despite trying to be confident, Tory was a bit surprised that Sam was starting to get so forward.

“What are you waiting for?” asked Sam as she sat on the toilet bowl, spreading her legs, revealing her wet cunt. “Come and make me cum!” Sam said loudly.

“As you wish, princess,” Tory agreed mockingly before getting down between Sam’s legs, diving into them hungrily.

“Mmm~ Fuck~ Yes... Use that slutty tongue~ Mmm~” Sam moaned naturally as she felt Tory’s tongue and fingers stimulating her pussy, rubbing her, thrusting inside her, moving inside her, while the anal plug that was stuffed deep into her ass was only making her hornier every moment. “Fuckk~” Sam mewled loudly, forgetting the fact that she was in the bathroom of a store, not her house’s toilet.

“Mmm~ Who are you to call me a fucking slut when you’re moaning like a bitch?” Tory teasingly mocked as she lifted her head and fingerfucked Sam’s roughly.

“Shut up!” Sam groaned as she forced Tory’s head against her crotch forcibly, making her eat her pussy out once more.

“Mmm! Fmm!” Tory groaned as she was forced upon Sam’s pussy, Tory continued to eat her pussy out, tonguefucking Sam’s wet pussy. “Who knows this girl got it in her,” Tory thought to herself as continued to tonguefuck Sam, who as grinding on her face at this point, smearing her pussy grool all over Tory’s face.

“Mmm~ Fuck~ Yes!” Sam groaned, drunken by the sensations she was feeling from Tory’s mouth and tongue stimulating her vagina and the buttplug in her ass making her feel hornier than before. “Fuck~ Fuck~ Fuck~ Shit~ Ah~ AH! FUCKKK~” Sam lets out a loud mewl as a sudden wave of pleasuring sensation hits her, squirting her juices all over Tory’s already messy face.

“Mmmmm~!” Tory moaned against Sam’s pussy as Sam held her face against her squirting pussy by grabbing her hair into a ponytail in the height of the moment, drenching her wet once more with her fluids. “Fuckk! Ah~” Tory exclaimed as she felt some of the squirts hitting her mouth and nose. “Ah~ Mmm~”

“Ah~ Tory… That felt… Mmm~” Sam groaned.

“Good?” asked Tory lifting her eyebrow at Sam.

“Y- Yeah,” Sam stuttered.

“Could tell, you’re moaning so loud just now, I’m honestly surprised that no one heard us… or maybe someone did… who knows?” Tory chuckled.

“Do you have to tease the idea of getting caught every time?” asked Sam scoffingly.

“Well, it adds to the excitement doesn’t it, maybe we should try doing it in a more public place,” Tory suggested.

“And possibly get caught? No thank you slut,” Sam answered rolling her eyes.

“Well, if we do get caught, it would probably be because of your loud and slutty moans,” Tory teased.

“Yeah, right…” Sam scoffed.

“Just wait till later, you’re probably going to be moaning so loud that the store next door is probably going to hear you,” Tory mocked teasingly as she wiped Sam’s fluids off her face and tasted them from her fingers.

“Wait… are we doing this your dojo again?” asked Sam as she pulled her pants up.

“Yeah? Unless you have a better location to offer,” Tory answered shruggingly.

“What about my house?” suggested Sam. “More comfortable.”

“Yeah, if you want to let your family hear you moaning like a slut when I drill your shithole, sure,” Tory scoffed.

“Well, my dad is on a business trip, my brother is staying at a friend’s, my mom is working late, so we got the house to ourselves till like 11,” Sam answered.

“Oh? If that is so, your house then, princess,” Tory agreed as she stood up and grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. “Oh, and you better put it in there until I get to your house.”

“That long?” asked Sam curiously.

“Yeah, the longer the better,” Tory chuckled. “I’ll bet that will keep you horny.”

“So, where to now?” asked Sam as she got up, feeling the buttplug in her ass. “Mm~” Sam stifled a moan.

“The princess already horny again?” asked Tory mockingly as she opened the bathroom stall doors.

“Shut up Tory,” Sam groaned as she walked forward.

“Well, you can head home first I suppose, I still have some things to do,” Tory shrugged.

“Wait… how are you going to get back to town?” asked Sam concerned.

“It’s fine LaRusso, I’ll call a cab or something,” Tory shrugged.

“Are you sure?” asked Sam.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine, Cobra Kai? Remember?” Tory asked.

“Of course,” Sam muttered.

“So, what time do you want me to be at your house?” asked Tory.

“Well, anytime after 3 I guess,” Sam shrugged.

“Sure thing, LaRusso,” Tory answered as the two girls walked out of the bathroom. “Well, I guess… this is where we part ways.”

“What are you going to do here anyway?” asked Sam curiously stopping, turning around to look at Tory.

“Hmm? That’s a secret,” Tory said teasingly.

“Ah… whatever, guess I will see you later then, Tory,” Sam said turning around.

“Sure thing, see ya, Sam,” Tory said as she watched Sam walk away from her, smiling as she noticed how unnatural that Sam was walking, probably due to the buttplug stuffed in her ass.

“Now…” Tory thought to herself as she looks around the place, looking at the sign that read ‘Lingerie’. “Shopping time,” Tory smiled to herself as she walked in that direction.

Sam felt weird as she walked, with every movement, she could feel the buttplug in her ass, moving along, rubbing against her insides, stimulating her insides, giving her a bit of pleasure as she walked. “Damn… no wonder Tory… Mmm~ Love doing this so much,’ Sam thought to herself as she felt her insides clenching on the buttplug that was buried in her ass, making it feel like she was shitting but unable to push the shit out. Sam exchanged glances with the cashier girl, who gave her a weird look that Sam was almost sure that she heard them.

As Sam got to the car, she took out her phone and checked the time, it was already 12. “Damn. gotta get lunch and… Mmm~ How… ah~ this sensation,” Sam thought as she felt the buttplug move and press against her sensitive spots in her asshole as she sat down in her car. “Ah~ How… am I even supposed to wait until 3? This is so… Ah~ fuck it!” Sam groaned as she started her car, and pulled out of the parking slot, driving away quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Feel free to comment your thoughts!


	3. Anal Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally gets a taste of what it feels like to do it there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Acethegreat for spending time to read and work on this with me.

Tory strode out of the sex store casually, smirking to herself as she carried her bag with her loot as she was typing on her phone, waiting for the cab she just called.

“Sam is gonna be in for a surprise,’ Tory smirked as she walked towards the cab that arrived.

Meanwhile, Sam was in her room and on her laptop, looking at it, smiling to herself. “Tory is gonna be in for a surprise tonight,” Sam chuckled as she turns to look at the loads of sex toys that Tory and she brought, now piling on top of the floor beside her bed. The butt plug stuffed in Sam’s ass wasn’t helping matter as it, for some reason made Sam even more excited for later as she scrolled through her laptop.

It was 3 in the afternoon when Sam’s phone rang. Sam immediately knew who called. “Tory?” asked Sam as she picked up the phone.

“LaRusso, get down here, bring some cash,” Tory said.

“What?” asked Sam surprised. “You still owe me-” Sam protested.

“Just get down here,” Tory said before hanging up.

Frowning, the girl picked up her purse from the table and walked out of the room. As she walked, she could feel the assplug inside her move along, it has been like that the whole time as she walked around in the house that day, making Sam feel even more aroused with every movement. Sam walked out of her house to see Tory who haven’t changed her clothes since morning, with the same old bag, draped on her shoulders, standing outside the cab.

“What is it?” asked Sam.

“Oh good, you’re finally here princess, help me pay for my ride,” Tory said as she walked into Sam’s house casually.

“What?” asked Sam.

“Don’t worry, I told you I’ll make it up to you,” Tory assured as she walked, passing Sam casually.

“Yeah sure,” Sam said sceptically before walking towards the cab.

After paying for Tory’s ride, Sam turned back with Tory nowhere nearby. “Tory?” called Sam, but there was no answer. “Where the hell are you?” Sam called out as she walked back into her house, Tory was already inside, helping herself to one of the snacks from the pantry.

“Wow,” Sam scoffed. “Making yourself at home much?” Sam said sarcastically.

“Well, I’m your ‘guest’ after all,” Tory said, air quoting as she munched. “Plus, I haven’t ate lunch yet so let me have it.”

“Fine whatever, take what you want and come upstairs,” Sam shrugged.

“Oh? Are you already that eager?” asked Tory smirkingly. “Hmm… you’re loving that assplug in you huh?” Tory chuckled as she eyed Sam’s weird walking movements.

“Yeah well, been disturbing me a bit. How do you even wear this all day without… without,” Sam stuttered.

“Wanting to fuck?” Tory asked casually as she turned around, munching on a bag of chips.

“Y- Yeah,” Sam answered awkwardly.

“Well, the suspense is the fun part, don’t you think?” Tory asked as she walked out of the pantry.

“Whatever, just, come upstairs,” Sam shrugged as she walked upstairs. Tory was right, she wanted this so badly now that she didn’t want to wait anymore.

“Alright, don’t be so cranky, princess,” Tory chuckled as she followed LaRusso up the stairs.

Tory looked around the house. Mostly in envy, she knew Sam’s family was rich but was still surprised at how good her house was. Then, Tory followed Sam into her room, and she was even more at awe at how warmly Sam’s room felt compared to her own room. She was really some type of princess.

“Damn, LaRusso, your room is so much better than mines,” Tory exclaimed looking around.

“Uhm… thanks, I guess,” Sam said unsurely. “So, what do we do now?” Sam asked as she sat on her bed.

“First off, where are the… oh, there they are,” Tory looked around the room before finding the pile of sex toys stacked on the floor between Sam’s bed and the wall.

“You’re still owing me you know,” Sam reminded, folding her arms, looking at Tory

“Come on, LaRusso, like I said, I’ll make it up to you,” Tory chuckled as she unzipped her bag, and from it, she took out a plastic bag. It was seeming filled with something.

“What is that?” asked Sam curiously as Tory handed the large plastic bag to her.

“Like I said, I’m making it up to you,” Tory said shruggingly.

“Really?” Sam said, looking at the girl sceptically.

“Come on, do you still not trust me?” asked Tory. “Don’t worry, it’s not a trick or anything,” the girl assured.

Sam just looked at Tory unsurely before opening the bag, and it was definitely not what she was expecting, and yet, she felt that she should have expected Tory to get her something like that. There were multiple sets of undergarments inside the bag, all stacked up in order.

“Tory, where did you-” Sam asked as she realized that Tory couldn’t possibly have this much money to buy all the contents in her bag for her.

“Ask me no questions and I will tell you no lies,” Tory interrupted, smirking as Sam rolled her eyes. “Got your size, pretty sure I got them right, plus you really need an upgrade, at least better than Hello Kitty’s,” Tory said. Sam just sat there, her mouth gaping as she took out a set, eyeing the undergarments in disbelief. These weren’t normal types of undergarments. they were on the more sexy and naughty side.

“Uhm… thanks, I guess,” Sam stuttered as she placed the bag on the table. “So, what do we do now?” asked Sam curiously, eyeing the pile on the floor. 

“What else?” asked Tory as she begun stripping off her clothes, tossing them aside as she got onto Sam’s bed.

“Hey, wait, ah, whatever,” Sam said as she followed Tory and stripped her clothes as Tory was already half naked. “What are you, hey~ Mm~” Sam gasped surprised as Tory slipped her hand into Sam’s pussy while she was halfway unclothed, in her mediocre undergarments.

“Mmm~ You’re so wet, LaRusso,” Tory chuckled as she lifted her hands up to taste her fluids, licking them off her fingers. “You’re excited already?”

“Shut up,” Sam groaned. “Just finger me or eat my pussy, I don’t care which,” Sam said frowning as she slipped her panties off, revealing her grooling pussy.

“Mmm~ Now you’re talking Tory chuckled as she pounced on Sam, pinning her to the bed before moving down between her legs, and quickly delving her tongue into the girl’s slit, lapping away hungrily at Sam’s clit then pussy, tasting her hungrily.

“Mmm~ Oh yes~ Lick me~” Sam groaned softly as she spread her legs, giving Tory more access to her cunt.

“Mmm~ You’re frisky today,” Tory teased.

“Shut your mouth up,” Sam said before pushing Tory’s head down on her crotch, ignoring her muffled moans and protest, making Tory run her tongue over her wet sex, giving her pleasure as she grinded her crotch against Tory’s face.

“Mmm~ Mmm~ MM!” Tory felt as Sam locked her legs around her body, edging her to go deeper, making her tongue hit Sam’s sensitive spots. Tory was sure of that as her tongue touched something soft inside Sam and made her let out a soft moan.

“Ah~ Finger me too~” Sam moaned.

Tory nodded slightly as she then pushed two fingers into Sam’s wet womanhood, thrusting her fingers in and out of Sam’s wetness as she continued to lap at her crotch. Tory could notice that despite being the shy and more innocent of the duo, Sam was being unusually dominant this time.

With Sam already so aroused it didn’t take long for Sam to get close to her climax, letting out a loud groan of blissful pleasure, Sam drenched her former rival’s face with her juices as she orgasmed, and her body shuddered. “Hmmm~ Yes! Fuckkk~ Ah~”

Tory tried to get up as Sam orgasmed, but the other girl’s leg were keeping her pressed on the girl’s crotch, forced to receive the blast of fluids from Sam’s womanhood. “Mm! Fkk~” After a while, Sam’s leg loosened, letting Tory, whose face was now a little wet. “Fuck, LaRusso, I swear you’re hornier than usual, not like I known you for that long but… uhm… what are you,” Tory said as she watched Sam turn over, now getting on her hands and leg.

“Rim my ass, Tory, I’m not in the mood of waiting anymore,” Sam said firmly as she pulled the buttplug that has been in her asshole for hours already, leaving a gaping clean anus in its place.

“Ahha, who is the slut now?” asked Tory chuckling as she got close to Sam’s round and attractive butt that she has gotten so addicted to by now, groping it roughly before giving it a light spank making the girl let out a moan. Tory spread Sam’s asscheek and spat on her gaping asshole before going down on it.

“Mmm~ Yes~” Sam moaned as Tory’s moist tongue slid into her tight anus, stimulating her tight insides, probing her walls. Being the talented girl she was, Tory wasted no effort in finding Sam’s sensitive spots, focusing all her stimulation there as she licked, leaving Sam’s tight hole slick with her slippery fluids and tasted her insides. There was still a certain musky taste despite the fact that Tory had just cleaned Sam’s ass in the morning. But Tory didn’t mind, she liked the taste of Sam’s ass, already obsessed with its unique aroma while rimming Sam.

As for Sam, she was being reminded once more of why she loved the feeling of her ass being rimmed as Tory’s tongue pressed against her sensitive core, focusing on it. “Ah~ Yes~ Toryyy~” Sam moaned aloud sensually. The girl was really lucky that no one was in the house, or else someone downstairs would probably be able to hear her moans. Sam body then jerked in shock as Tory made a sudden shift in her movements and began fingerfucking her womanhood while rimming her ass. “Mmm~ Yesss.”

“Such a fucking slut,” Tory teased as she moved her fingers, feeling up the girl’s insides while spit-shining the Sam’s asshole, playfully licking her asscrack, teasing the already horny girl, grabbing the assplug that was stuffed in Sam’s ass half of the day, she inserted it into Sam’s mouth, gagging her, ignoring the moans and groans Sam made in protest. “This ought to keep you quiet,” Tory chuckled as she pushed the plug into Sam’s mouth.

Sam groaned as the buttplug laced with her backdoor’s taste intruded her mouth, letting her have a taste of the musky taste of her tight hole, and Sam would be completely lying if she said that she didn’t enjoy having the buttplug in her mouth. The Larusso girl was no doubt loving all of this, but she wanted to get to the main course already. Sam got up and pushed her ass against Tory’s face forcibly before getting up and pulling the ass plug out of her mouth, unsheathing the plug that was now slick in saliva.

“Hey, Larusso, where are you going?” asked Tory as Sam moved away from her and towards the pile of sex toys on the floor, going through the bags of sex toys until she returns with two strap-ons and a bottle of lube. Tossing one at Tory while she placed the other one on the table beside the lamp. “Put it on,” Sam said.

“Oh, that eager?” asked Tory chuckling. “Don’t you want to do some more foreplay?”

“Just put it on,” Sam said as she tossed the bottle of lube towards Tory before getting down on the bed on her arms and knees.

“Mmm~ Who knew that the pure princess would be asking another girl to fuck her?” Tory questioned snickering as she put on the 7-inch strap-on. “Oh, and it’s the 7-inch one too, what happened to starting out slow?” asked Tory.

“Just shut up and do it, Tory,” Sam snapped, glaring at Tory.

Tory shuddered a little, Sam was never this straightforward and dominating during their previous ‘lovemaking sessions’. Brushing it off, Tory then lubed her shaft, covering it in lube as she got closer to Sam, who was already spreading her asscheeks for her.

“Alright then, here I go,” Tory said as she pressed the lubed head against Sam’s asscrack.

“Mmmff,” Sam moaned as the length slowly enter her.

“Mm~ Such a slut,” Tory chuckled as she thrust her hips forwards suddenly, burying the plastic shaft inside of LaRusso’s tight hole, making the girl let out a long and sensual moan as the length filled her insides.

“Oh~ Yess~ “Sam moaned as she felt pleasure like she never did before as her asshole were being stretched. Soft and rapid moans and groans left Sam’s mouth as her former rival began to fuck her, speeding up her thrust, her hips and her rear slapping together with every thrust. Sam didn’t know that the sensation could be so addicting and arousing.

“Mmm~ Of course the princess’s ass would be this tight,” Tory chuckled groaningly as she sped up her thrust, feeling the resistance slowly lessening as she quicken her movements. With every thrust, the impact of the base of the strap-on against Tory’s pussy, the buttplug moving around in her ass, and the sounds that Sam were making only added more pleasure and mental arousal for Tory.

“S- Shut up~ Mmmff!” Sam moaned as Tory thrusted deep inside her, hitting her sensitive spots. ‘Toryyy~”

“Mmm~ There you go moaning my name like a fucking slut!” Tory grunted as she grabbed Sam by her hair and pulled her up, making her length go deeper into her hole. Tory would be lying if she said that she didn’t lust to be in the position Sam’s in right now. But she knew that the LaRusso girl would probably be too pussy to give her back the exact favour as she would have liked.

With every hit on her sensitive spots, Sam was pretty sure she was seeing stars, it didn’t take long for the LaRusso girl to reach her climax after a long day of slow torture arousal from the buttplug. “OHH! OHH! YESS~ I~” Sam moaned as she orgasmed as the plastic length hit her sensitive spots hard once more, enough to set her over the edge. She squirted all over the length, letting out of length moan as blissful and carnal pleasures travelled through her body.

Tory chuckled as she watched Sam fall tiredly forward on the bed, after she unsheathed the strap-on from her anus. As expected, the girl was overwhelmed from being fucked in the ass. “Well, look at you, some pure princess you are,” Tory mocked. “You have any idea how loud you were moaning just now?” asked Tory chucklingly as she caressed Sam’s hair as she still laid on the bed. “You were lucky that your parents weren’t at home,” Tory said. “Or even Robby, I wonder what he would think if he saw you like this, being fucked by her former rival,” Tory chuckled as she pushed Sam’s head against the bed. “But it felt good~ Didn’t it?” asked Tory, but she knew Sam’s answer despite the girl didn’t answer her, still panting and overwhelmed from the orgasm she just had from getting her ass fucked. Tory was about to get up from the bed, wanting to give Sam a bit of rest time before they continue, if they were going to continue, before she felt someone grab her hand. ‘What the?” Tory stuttered, turning back to see Sam grabbing her hand.

“You didn’t think it was over yet? Did you bitch?” asked Sam in a tone that Tory swore she never heard before, it was lustful and dominating. “After all you’re my bitch for these 3 days,” Sam smirked.

“LaRusso?” Tory chuckled nervously before Sam quickly made her move, pushing her down on the bed before pinning her. Tory groaned from the soft impact, but mostly from the surprise. Never in a thousand years she would expect Sam to be this dominating.

“Shh~” Sam said as she unbuckled and removed Tory’s strap-on. “For a slut like you, I would rather that you keep quiet when I drill your slutty tight hole,” Sam chuckled in a somewhat evil way as she moved towards Tory’s head.

“L- LaRusso? Sam?” asked Tory nervously as Tory saw the strap-on she used to fuck Sam not even minutes ago in her former rival’s hand, and another strap-on that was already on Sam’s crotch.

“Come on here, you know what to do,” Sam said shruggingly as she got over Tory’s chest, kneeling before Tory’s head. Tory mouth just gaped as she realized what Sam was about to ask her to do, something that a ‘pure’ girl like her shouldn’t even know much about. ‘Come on now, don’t keep me waiting,” Sam urged grabbing onto Tory’s hair, pushing her head forward. “Open your slutty mouth bitch,” Sam spat.

“LaRusso? This is not you speaking,” Tory chuckled nervously. This was obviously out of Sam’s usual character to do something like this.

“Isn’t it?” Sam answered smiling before pushing her length down her former rival’s throat.

“Mmmff!” Tory moaned as her the long shaft went into her mouth. It didn’t take long for the plastic length to be slick with the girl’s saliva considering how much Tory drooled onto it as she nearly gagged on the plastic length. “Mmm! Fmm! Smm!”

“Oh? Are you enjoying this?” Sam chuckled as she pushed a little deeper, lightly slapping Tory’s puffed cheek.

“Mmm! Mmm!” Tory moaned against the plastic phallus as she choked before the girl on top of her released her head. Tory gasped as she grasped the fresh air she could as her saliva drooled down her mouth and on her before a buttplug that was just in her own anus took its place in her mouth.

Sam chuckled as she watch Tory struggled as she pushed the assplug that was just in her very own anus into Tory’s mouth before moving down to Tory’s lower body, spreading her legs. Sam smirked as she saw pussy grool already drooling out of her aroused womanhood. “Mmm~ A beautiful sight, do stay that way,” Sam chuckled as she knelt in between Tory’s open legs, lifting her rear up a little to meet her shaft.

“LmRusso?” Tory asked nervously as she felt something pressing against her gaping asscrack.

“Shh~” Sam chuckled as she slowly penetrated Tory, before pushing the slick member right deep inside her with a swift thrust. “Do try to stay quiet slut, though I doubt that you will be able to.”

Tory’s eyes shot open as the length penetrated deep inside her, hitting her deepest spot as Sam pushed in all the way. “Mmaahhh~” Tory let out a loud cry of pleasure with the buttplug stuffing her mouth.

“Who is the fucking slut now?” asked Sam sensually before she began fucking Tory hard and rough, more than anything Tory would ever expect from the LaRusso girl.

“Ahh~ LaRusooo~” Tory moaned out loud as Sam began fucking her tight asshole roughly, ignoring any resistance as she went all out, pounding her hips against the girl. “Mmm~ Ymm! Ah!”

Tory could feel the length bumping around in her insides, although the length wasn’t even that big, there was something about her former rival, someone that was supposedly weaker than her dominating her body, fucking her tight hole as she liked. Suddenly she felt a jab against a sensitive stop inside her, making her moan against the buttplug in her mouth as she shook a little from the building pleasure within her.

“Mmmm~ look at you, moaning like a fucking slut right now,” Sam said as she cupped Tory’s cheeks, squeezing them lightly. Sam continued to thrust her hips forward, fucking the girl into oblivion. “With a buttplug in your fucking slut mouth to boot,” Sam said purringly.

“LaRussmm~ I~ AHHH!” Tory moaned out loud as she orgasmed, feeling as waves of wonderful pleasure wash over her entire body, her body shaking uncontrollably as she climaxed while Sam continued to fuck her.

Sam knew her former rival just orgasmed, but she didn’t intend to stop there just yet. A naughty smile formed across her face as she looked at Tory half dazed face, panting from the previous orgasm. “How did you like that? My bitch?” asked Sam sensually, grasping her hands around Tory’s throat as she continued to fuck her.

“Ah~ LaRusso,” Tory said, her sounds muffled by the buttplug of course it was enough for Sam to make out what she was saying. “I~ cummed already~” Tory moaned out as Sam continued fucking her.

“And so? You think I was going to stop there?” asked Sam, wearing a smile that Tory never seen before as she thrusted her hips, continually fucking Tory’s tight insides roughly, tightening her grasp on her throat. “I’m having so much fun with you right now. You’re my bitch remember? We are done when I say so,” Sam said before thrusting her entire length deep into Tory once more. “If only Miguel could see the bitch you are now,” Sam growled smirkingly.

Tory was both shocked and dazed from Sam’s completely out of character actions, she was being so dominating this time, not unlike the night before, or the morning that the adult store. As if the lustful beast inside Sam has been unlocked. Not that Tory didn’t like it though, she loved it so much. Tory hadn’t felt this ravaged in a while since most of the time she was the one on top, directing everything. But a slight change of position made her feel even more arousal than before for some reason.

It didn’t take long for Tory to reach her second climax as Sam was focusing all her hits on the one sensitive spot in her butthole, making Tory see stars with every thrust. Tory let out another long length moan as she climaxed, squirting her juices all over before she laid tiredly on Sam’s bed. “Fuck… who knew the pure princess had it in her,” Tory mumbled as she laid outstretched on the bed, with Sam’s fake member still deep inside her before Sam slowly pulled out leaving a gaping hole in place before moving towards Tory’s head, kneeling before it, pointing her phallus in front of Tory.

“You know what to do,” Sam smirked as she pulled the buttplug out of Tory’s mouth.

“I see you’re enjoying yourself LaRusso,” Tory chuckled.

“What can I say? Perhaps an assplug in my ass for a while and a porn marathon got me horny with plenty of ideas,” Sam smirked innocently.

Tory didn’t fail to notice how attractive the girl always was, but now looking at the girl, she had to admit, she would let her have her way with her anytime. Her thoughts were thrown back as Sam pushed the phallus deep into her mouth, letting her savour the taste of her own ass.

“Mmm~ delicious, isn’t it?” asked Sam chucklingly as she held Tory’s head smilingly.

“Mmmff!” Tory groaned against the shaft in her mouth before Sam unsheathed her length.

“Mmm~ Come on, get your strap-on back on, I wanna go again,” Sam said getting off Tory.

“See, I told you that you would end up loving this,” Tory smirked as she slipped her strap-on back on.

“Shut up,” Sam giggled embarrassedly as Tory got behind her. “Wait, what are you doing?” asked Sam.

“Payback, but not really, since you will love this,” Tory chuckled before pushing Sam down and started going down on her.

“Hey! Ah~ Yes!”

“Mmm~”

And just like that the two girls spent the rest of the afternoon fucking each other’s asses as much as they liked, with no end in sight. The room was filled with sounds of loud groaning and moaning that they were pretty sure that anyone downstairs would’ve heard them. They didn’t care much for it anyway as they went down on each other feminine body, having their way with each other. Sounds of the bed creaking and flesh slapping together also accompanied the moans as they fucked each other sensually, climaxing over and over again.

“Ah~ Yes! This is so fucking good~” Sam moaned as she was now riding Tory’s member on top like a cowgirl as Tory laid on her back. The fake phallus deep inside her asshole as she rode sensually, groping Tory’s breasts and occasionally pulling her nipples a bit.

“Ahh~” Tory bit her lips as she felt Sam toy with her sensitive tips. “Ah fucking slut,” Tory said as she was close to climaxing again. With another hard pinch, it sent jolts of pleasure throughout Tory, making her mewl in blissful pleasure. “Ahh~ Sammm~ I~ AHHH~”

“Hmmph… a kettle calling a pot black~ Ahhh~” Sam let out a moan as she felt the shaft penetrate deeper inside her than ever before than day, and it was enough to set her over the edge. “I’m… AHHH~ TOORYYY~” Sam moaned as she fell forward, on top of the girl, supporting herself before she crashed on top of her.

The two former rivals locked eyes, it was clear that their rivalry was no longer present, only lust and perhaps, love. Tory was the first one that went for it, pulling Sam down, kissing her sensually as the fake phallus kept the two girls connected. The two girl’s exchanged saliva was their tongue and lips met, fighting over dominance as they kissed sensually, powered by their carnal experience they had for the whole afternoon, and they stayed like that until the door swung open, the two girls froze in position for a moment before turning around, only to see a woman standing there, looking at the two very horny teenagers.

“Sam?”

“Mom!” Sam yelped getting off Tory hurryingly, stumbling down on the bed in the process as Tory just froze in shock. Sam quickly grabbed the covers in hurry and covered herself and Tory’s nude figure despite knowing that it was her Mom has already seen everything.

“Uhm… Your dad and Robby are still at the dealership, working late, so… you girls have fun,” Amanda said not sounding surprised or anything. “Oh, and do join us for dinner tonight sweetie,” Amanda looked at Tory smilingly before going turning around, shutting the door.

“Oh god oh god oh god!” Sam panicked as she moved around frantically.

“Hey LaRusso! Calm down,” Tory said.

“My mom saw us! My mom!” Sam panicked. “My mom saw me with a fucking dick up by asshole!”

“And did you not hear what she said?” asked Tory. “She told us to have fun. Obviously, she is okay with all of this,” Tory assured. Truth be told, Tory was annoyed when their kiss was interrupted, and wanted more.

Sam was still unconvinced, sitting there unsure of what to do. She felt conflicted, a part of her would love to continue but a part of her was worried for what would happen next.

“Come on, Sam, we still got quite a while,” Tory said smiling as she laid Sam down on the bed.

“Tory… we should-” Samantha said before Tory placed a finger to her lips.

“Shh~ Just relax and enjoy this while we can. We will worry about the rest later,” Tory assured. “Plus, you wouldn’t want to stop now right? Not when you’re about to cum,” Tory said smirking. And like that, there were at it once more.

A while later, both Sam and Tory were at the dining table with Amanda, who was strangely fine after seeing her daughter making out nude with a girl.

“So, you’re?” asked Amanda, breaking the awkward silence in the atmosphere.

“Tory, with a ‘y’,” Tory introduced with a small grin.

“And you’re my daughter’s girlfriend?” Amanda asked as Tory ate.

“Oh, no. We’re… just friends,” Tory said straightforwardly while Sam mentally facepalmed herself.

“Hmmm…. I didn’t know that my daughter let her friends fuck her ass,” Amanda said, making Sam blush even more from the embarrassment.

. “Please don’t tell dad or Robby, or literally, don’t tell anyone,” Sam interrupted.

“Why would I tell anyone?” asked Amanda chuckling. “As long you’re happy and having fun Sam. Plus, it’s not like you’ll get pregnant from all this,” Amanda made a lip zipping gesture. Both Sam and Tory relaxed a bit after hearing the older woman’s words, relieved.

“Just, don’t hurt my daughter,” Amanda warned firmly before smiling again.

“I won’t Mrs. LaRusso,” Tory said, keeping a straight face. “So, Mrs. LaRusso, have you ever tried anal before, was telling Sam how good it felt, but she didn’t believe me,” Tory said.

“Tory!” Sam groaned, facepalming herself as Amanda chuckled.

“What? Just asking,” Tory shrugged.

“Oh, so that was what I walked in on,” Amanda realized smiling. “Well, next time you should lock your door. And to answer your question Tory, I have,” Amanda said smirking. “It’s been a while though.”

“Hey, you should totally join us,” Tory said smiling. “I’m sure Sam would love to get double penetrated by her mom.”

“Hey!” Sam protested blushing.

Amanda just chuckled. “You sure are a bold girl. You mouth has literally no filter,” Amanda smirked at her daughter. “But hey, if Sam is okay with it-”

“Wait what?” Sam stuttered.

“Oh, really,” Tory smirked. “Didn’t know that you’re such a sex freak.”

“Oh ho, you’re the one to talk Tory, tainting Sam like that,” Amanda smirked as Sam just blushed furiously at how awkward the conversation was for her.

“So, what other kinky stuff you done?” asked Tory casually as Sam just rolled her eyes, but she would be lying if she said she wasn’t intrigued at all.

“Ah, well, I mean. No point hiding,” Amanda chuckled. “Back in my college days, I was so ‘outgoing’,” Amanda air quoted. “Got a couple of guys to gangbang me.”

“Wait what?” Sam stuttered in surprise. “You never told me, does Dad knows?”

“Why would I tell you? And what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” Amanda chuckled. “Of course, I’m not doing that nowadays,” Amanda added upon looking at Sam’s sceptical face. “Don’t worry, I’m not cheating on him.”

“Ohh, never got gangbanged before, how did it feel, Mrs LaRusso?” asked Tory, extremely interested in the conversation.

“Oh, it was amazing,” Amanda said, her voice expressing the excitement of just talking about it. “The pleasure was indescribable, so good, having a dick up in every hole, Mmm~” Amanda recounted the experience.

At this point, Sam was blushing red upon hearing her mother talking about such vulgar experience while Tory was visibly enjoying the talk.

“Mmm~ I’m sure you are up for a threesome with us anytime then?” asked Tory casually.

“Well, gonna have to take a rain check on that, but as long my daughter is fine with it,” said Amanda smirkingly.

“Uhm… maybe someday,” Sam mumbled, feeling very awkward at this point.

“Well, you know where to find me when Sam is ready,” Amanda said smirking.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Tory answered beaming.

The conversation between the three during dinner went better than any of the girls expected as they were expecting to get scolded or something worse. Sam was now walking with Tory, sending her off.

“You sure I can’t like, drive you home?” asked Sam once more.

“Nah, I think I caused enough trouble for you already,” Tory said sighing. “Your mom is cool, you know that?” asked Tory. “At least if you ever want to do a threesome, you know who to find,” Tory joked smiling.

“What? Hey!” Sam nudged Tory in the ribs playfully. “You slut.”

“Hmmph, rich coming from you, anal loving slut,” Tory scoffed before smirking. “So now, you mom thinks that we’re some sort of friends with benefit huh?” asked Tory.

“Yeah,” Sam said awkwardly. “But just 3 days… right?” asked Sam nervously.

“Maybe,” Tory looked at Sam, realizing how cute she looked before a car caught her attention. “Oh, that’s my ride, thanks for paying,” Tory thanked.

“No need,” Sam said smilingly, exchanging looks with her former rival, the two girls got closer before kissing briefly then parting. “We really shouldn’t make this a habit,” Sam groaned.

“Well, it feels good,” Tory said smiling. “I’ll see you tomorrow LaRusso,” Tory said smirking as she got into the Uber that just pulled up in front of them.

“See ya, Tory,” Sam said. Tory just smiled before shutting the door. Sam returned a smile before turning around, walking back into her house.

“Oh, so your girlfriend has gone home?” asked Amanda smirking.

“She’s a friend mom- Yeah, Tory went home,” Sam said awkwardly.

“You know Sam, you’re really loud, you know that? I could even hear you downstairs, you’re lucky your dad or Robby didn’t come home just yet, or it would be a disaster,” Amanda said, not angry but calmly.

“I know, it just…” Sam trailed off.

“Felt so good?” asked Amanda smirking at her daughter.

“I’m going to sleep now,” Samantha blushed as she chuckled nervously before turning around and walking back upstairs.

The day definitely didn’t go as the two girls thought it would, but they were more than contended with what happened, in fact, only give them more reasons to look forward to the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> And feel free to let me know your thoughts and ideas too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I'm still a beginner at writing fanfic. Some feedback would really help.  
> Writing prompts and pairing request are also welcome.  
> If you wanna chat about my fics, have any suggestions or request or stuff. Feel free to find me on Discord Tenudakin12345#7702 or Twitter: https://twitter.com/TenudaKin or just comment down below :)


End file.
